LOVE and Other 4-Letter Words
by Lily White
Summary: a look at some of the lesser-known girls of Hogwarts. How does Cho feel about Cedric's death and Harry? Could Pansy's sarcasm be covering up insecurities about her looks? These and more will be answered!^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ^_~
1. U-G-L-Y

Hey everyone! This is my new series, or it _will be_ my new series, depending on whether you guys like it. I decided to take a look at some of the little-known girls of Hogwarts. All we really know about them is how they interact with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and that ain't much to work with. The first installment is about Pansy Parkinson, of Slytherin. I hope you like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm, serious, I really need the feedback.

# U-G-L-Y

## A Pansy Parkinson Story

_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me…not. Damn daisies! Just one more freaking petal, that's all I ask. Stupid flowers…_thought Pansy Parkinson as she lay on the grass. It was almost time for their Care of Magical Creatures class, and Pansy had decided to leave the castle early. She was hiding in a small alcove down by the lake that she had discovered in her second year. Wedged between an old oak tree and some pricker bushes, no one else even noticed it was there. But it was the perfect spot to think. What about? Boys, of course.

_Okay, lets see. I've tried playing hard to get, and that didn't work. I tried being his 'pal', and he told me to get lost. I tried acting like those stupid Gryffindor girls, Parvati and Lavender, and that got me a date to the Yule Ball last year. Sounds good to me. Draco is as good as mine_. Pansy's mental dialog continued as she stared blindly at the pile of daisy stems on her left and the heap of white and yellow petals on her right. There was pollen on her robs, and grass stains adorning her knee socks. It was not a good look.

Pansy stood up and pulled her compact out of her purse. It didn't have any powder in it (she wasn't really allowed to wear make up, and whenever she did a horrendous case of acne usually followed suit) but it _did_ have a mirror. What she saw reflected in the glass was enough to make her recoil and snap the compact shut. She hated the way she looked, the way her nose turned up like a pug's. The way her eyebrows neatly came together at the bridge of her nose, despite daily tweezing sessions. The way that, no matter what she did, her eyelashes remained short, thin, and brittle. Right about now, the only thing Draco would notice her for was the flaming red zit square on the end of her nose. _Will you guide my sleigh tonight?_ Pansy thought sarcastically to herself as she shoved the compact back in her purse and dusted off her butt.

As she headed up the hill toward Hagrid's hut, she wondered how that oaf ever got the job as their Care of Magical Creatures professor. _He couldn't even tie his shoe laces of Potter didn't do it for him. _she mused. 

The class was already underway when Pansy got there, but Hagrid didn't notice her tardiness. He was too excited about the wonderfully exciting (his words, not hers) new creature they would be studying today, the astounding Pentaguin. From what Pansy heard, it was some sort of five-headed penguin who's blood could cure any disease of the throat when added to a certain potion. _Fascinating. Next time I get laryngitis I'll just head on over to the aquarium. They have one of those in Diagon Alley, right?_ thought Pansy as she let her attention wander, already bored with what their "professor" had to say.

Her attention landed, as it always did, right on Draco Malfoy. He was everything she wanted in a boy, rich, handsome, tough, and sarcastic. Unfortunately, the feelings were not exactly mutual. _That would be just too good, too perfect. It's the sort of thing that would happen to that Mud-blood, Granger._ Pansy thought as Hermione raised her hand high into the air, practically squealing in her eagerness to answer the question, whatever it had been. Pansy studied Hermione's face, her features. She had very pretty cinnamon colored eyes surrounded by thick black lashes. Her hair was cute, in an unruly sort of way, with brown curls everywhere. She looked fresh and, as much as Pansy hated to admit it, very pretty. 

_If Grangers pretty, then what does that make me? I know. It makes me U-G-L-Y! **UGLY!**_ Pansy thought as she once again let her eyes drift over to Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at the very back of the class with Crabbe on one side and Goyle on the other. She sighed wistfully and spent the rest of the class wondering how much plastic surgery cost and how it couldn't be _that _painful…could it?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, only the Pentaguin. Hehe. Its cuuuuuute! Please don't sue me! ^_^

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	2. P-A-I-N

Hi people! Here it is, chapter 2. In this installment, I took a look at Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. I thought that she always seemed so perfect in the books. But, what if, after Cedric's death, it was all revealed as just an act? In this story, Cho is very self-destructive and very confused about what to do with her feelings of sadness and despair. If this offends anyone, I'm sorry. Its just the way the story came out. Also, I know that Cho's feelings towards Harry aren't discussed. It just didn't seem to fit. Well, I hope you like, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_~

## P-A-I-N

### A Cho Chang Story

_Careful now….Steady….Don't let the knife slip…Just a little harder. Push…_Cho thought as she stood alone in the girl's bathroom. She had told her friends that she had to pee, and that she would catch up to them later. Then, to make sure they wouldn't come looking for her, she bypassed the ladies' room near the Great Hall and walked three floors up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No one _ever_ went there.

A trickle of crimson blood ran up Cho's arm as the tip of the knife penetrated the skin of her left wrist. She had stolen the knife from the kitchens about a month ago, when she was supposedly on a midnight-snack run. It wasn't that Cho wanted to kill herself. No, it was the farthest thing from that. The pain, the adrenaline, made her feel alive. It seemed to bring her mind and body together, if only for a few moments. Ever since Cedric had been murdered, and she had returned to Hogwarts in September, Cho had been hurting herself. It had started with staples; she poked herself in the stomach with them under her desk in History of Magic. It had slowly escalated, until now she was slitting her wrists, alternating right to left, every week. The cuts were never very deep, but they produced the pain and the blood she needed.

_Good, good. That feels good….I better get back, the girls should be missing me by now _thought Cho. She wiped the blood from her arm and wrist with a few paper towels from the dispenser, then rinsed her hands with warm water from the only sink in that bathroom that worked. She wrapped the knife in an old t-shirt, and then stuck the bundle carefully into her book-bag, cautious not to poke any holes in her textbooks. 

She did all of this under the watchful eye of Moaning Myrtle, who never said a word. She just stared at this pretty girl who had been invading her bathroom every week for almost a month and cutting herself. Myrtle could understand what the girl was going through; she had done it herself when she was at Hogwarts. Of course, her goal had been suicide, she just never had the guts to see it through. Cho didn't want to die, but she wasn't that thrilled with life at the moment. She was stuck in some sort of limbo, and thought that the pain would bring her back to join the land of the living again. So far, no luck.

Cho stepped in front of the cracked, foggy mirror to inspect her reflection._ Not bad, not bad at all. Lyndsay was right about those circles under my eyes, they went right away after I dropped my Muggle Studies class. Extra classes are not for me. Okay, hair in place? Check. Makeup even? Check. Blood gone? Che- Shit. Why is it bleeding again? Oh well, I'll just…_Cho's thoughts trailed off as she grabbed a paper towel, wadded it into a ball, and used it to apply pressure to her wrist. It seemed to work, so she thought nothing more of it as she threw away the paper towel, grabbed her bag, and breezed out of the murky bathroom.

On the walk down to the Great Hall, Cho focused on getting herself into what she disdainfully referred to as her people-mode. She turned her thoughts away from Cedric, her wrist, and her misery and onto Quidditch, homework, and cute boys. She fixed a smile on her face and readied herself to greet her friends. Before stepping into the Hall, she smoothed her hair and applied one last layer of lip gloss. _Must be glossy and glittering for my fans_ she thought as she sauntered leisurely through the doors. Her entrance caught the attention of many boys, from all of the houses. _Cho's feminine wiles know no boundaries_ was one of her best friend, Lyndsay Hunter's favorite sayings. And it was true; Cho had pretty much the entire male student body wrapped around her pretty little finger. Did she care? Absolutely not. It meant nothing. They liked her for her pretty face, shiny hair, and perfectly rounded C-cup breasts. They couldn't care less if she had the personality of a woodchuck.

"Hey babes!" she said in a perky voice as she lowered herself into a seat at the Ravenclaw table right next to Lyndsay. Everyone within hearing distance returned her greeting, all with smiles plastered on their faces. Cho settled herself, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice and folding her hands in her lap to hide that cut from anyone who might look down.

"Why on Earth did you take so long?" asked Lyndsay as she grabbed a roll from the basket in the middle of the table.

Cho lied, she was used to it. In the past six months she'd lied to _everyone_, from Lyndsay to Prof. McGonnagol to her own mother. It came easily. "I just started my period," breathed Cho, so quietly that only Lyndsay could hear.

"Oh, well don't panic now, but I think you need to make another trip to the little girls' room. There's, like, blood all over your robes," Lyndsay replied, her face seemingly torn between amusement and disgust. Cho looked down to see that her friend was right. Her robes were soaked in blood. Cho knew that it had nothing to do with her time of the month, which had finished two weeks ago. _Come to think of it, my wrist does feel funny. It hurts, a lot more than before. Oh God, its painful._ Cho thought as the searing pain in her arm began to travel all the way up to her shoulder. She felt faint.

"Are you okay? You look…funny," said Lyndsay. Cho shrugged limply in reply, momentarily forgetting the scratch on her wrist. Lyndsay saw it, and immediately grabbed her friend's arm roughly. "Did you do this?!" she asked frantically. Cho, seeing there was no way out of this, nodded. Lyndsay was hurting her, her rough hands causing the pain in her wrist to escalate.

# Busted… 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the story above. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll luv ya forever, I swear ^_^


End file.
